


stress relief

by cerqlean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, feel free to point out mistakes, its more comfort than it is hurt, not even edited but enjoy some lance porn, yall know i Love angst i had to put a little in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerqlean/pseuds/cerqlean
Summary: You shake your head, moving to straddle him. Gently, you bump your forehead against his and huff a laugh. “Look who’s talking.” He kisses you, hands sliding up under your baggy shirt and against your back. His hands were so hot on your skin, every touch sending electric jolts up your body.





	stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> it was in my system and i had to get it out!!! i love lance mcclain!!!!!

     Sighing contently, you grin triumphantly as you put away the last article of clothing. Lance’s room, which previously had clothes and other various items strewn around, was now clean and organized. You were just fixing his bed as the mechanical doors whirred loudly. Lance walks in with full paladin armor, holding his helmet. He looks exhausted.

     Fixing the duvet, and you smile big at him and say, “Hi, baby! How was your mission?” His tired eyes scan the clean room and eventually land on you, his mouth turning upwards. He took in the loose shirt you were wearing—his—and some gray drawstring shorts that _barely_ covered your ass. Goddamn. He had just gotten back from an all-day mission on a planet. While it wasn’t life-threatening, it involved a lot of walking around and he had to go back the next day because the diplomacies weren’t taking to Voltron as they had expected.

     “Hey, (Y/N),” he says softly, putting down his helmet and reaching out to pull you into a hug. “It’s not going great. I’m exhausted.” You look up at him, frowning. “Thank you,” he adds. “For cleaning up. You’re incredible.” 

     Your hands move from where they were loosely wrapped around his torso to his hair. You gently tug him closer and he gets the idea, bending down. You meet him lips with a chaste kiss. “Of course,” you whisper, your cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling. You pull away only to grab his hand. “Come on,” you declare, seating him on the bed. “Let’s get you out of this uniform.”

     You seat him on the bed and both of you strip Lance of his paladin armor, making quick work of it. You tell him to wait, and that you’ll find him some comfier clothes. As you turn, he croons, “Baby, you could just give me yours!” To which you roll your eyes. When you come back, he’s just sitting in his boxers, eerily silent, running his thumb along some scars on his arm. Gently, you set the clothes down beside him and sit down next to him.

     You place your hand on his arm and whisper, “Hey, are you okay?”

     Lance doesn’t respond for a long minute, just tracing the marks on his arm. “How could you love me?” He asks softly, eyes flicking up to meet yours. He looks so desolate and you can feel your heart drop to your stomach.

     “What?” You say, shocked.

     “I’m so…” He trails off, covering the scar he was tracing with his hand. He doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head. You can see tears sticking to his eyelashes.

     “Lance,” you start, hesitant. “You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen.” He scoffs and you squeeze his arm. “I’m serious! Are you kidding me? I’ve never been more in love with anyone in my life.” Your voice drops to a whisper as it tremors. “Sometimes it scares me, how much I love you. God, I love everything about you.” Your hand moves from his arm to his shoulder, gently rubbing there. “You are the most selfless, caring, thoughtful person I know.” Your fingers move to the big scar on his back, a big smatter of raised pink skin. “When you got this I thought I’d lost you. I was so _angry_ at you. But that’s just the person you are. When…” Your voice chokes up and Lance looks up in alarm, eyes widening. “When you died, I couldn’t-couldn’t—” You wipe the tears from your face quickly, taking a deep breath. “Lance, every single scar you have only reminds me how much I love you.”

     Lance shakes his head, awe and adoration shining in his eyes. “You mean more to me than I could ever tell you, (Y/N),” he murmurs. “I don’t deserve you in my life.”

     You shake your head, moving to straddle him. Gently, you bump your forehead against his and huff a laugh. “Look who’s talking.” He kisses you, hands sliding up under your baggy shirt and against your back. His hands were so hot on your skin, every touch sending electric jolts up your body. 

     The kiss becomes deeper, heavier as you make out with him. You grind your hips down as arousal flushes through you, making you light-headed. His hips jerk up against yours and you moan, breaking away to rut against him feverishly. For a moment you both just grind against each other, your thighs shaking. Eventually, you gather the wits to pull yourself away, settling between his legs. “Is this okay?” You ask, hand hovering over the bulge in his boxers. He nods vigorously, red coloring his cheeks.

     You lean forward and press your tongue against the wet spot on his boxers. His hands fist the sheets beside him and you mourn the ruin of your hard work for a moment. All is lost when he says, however, “ _Please_ ,” hoarsely.

     You pull him out, your mouth already salivating at the feel of him in your hand. You can feel your vagina gushing out more slick, soaked through your panties and shorts. “Fuck,” you mutter, leaning forward to mouth at the head. One of his hands buries itself in your hair, pushing lightly to urge you to continue.

     You leave his head to drag your tongue up his underside. You writhe your tongue against it, moving until you get to the top. Slowly, you suck the head of his cock into your mouth again, moving down slowly with hollowed cheeks. You don’t overshoot, just begin a slow pace of bobbing your head. You wrap a palm around the part you aren’t putting your mouth on. He’s a mess above you, head thrown back as he gasps your name. His grip in your hair tightens as you mouth over an especially sensitive spot. His hips jerk up and he thrusts into your mouth. You gag around him, gasping, and he moans before pulling you off.

     “Sorry, I’m sorry—are you okay?” He asks, breathless, peering down at you in concern.

     You nod, coughing a little. “Yeah—yes,” you say, leaning back toward him. You stroke him for a minute, letting your throat become more comfortable before you put your mouth back on him. You start at the bottom again, using your lips to kiss wetly up his cock before taking it back into your mouth. Swirling the tip in your mouth, you reach down to squeeze his balls, enjoying the loud reaction that comes with it. 

     “Come on,” he mutters, more to himself, so you know he’s close. Steeling yourself, you hum as you take him all the way into your throat, the sudden assault of heat and vibration too much for him. He gasps as he pushes your head down reflexively, coming into your mouth. Your jaw goes slack around him, moaning around him as he comes down. You pull off and he leans back to pant for a minute. You reach down under your waistband to circle your clit, but Lance pulls you onto the bed before you can, smirking.

     He pushes two fingers into your gushing cunt and you’re gone, gasping his name and jerking your hips against his hand.

     He kisses you languidly as you come down, stars swimming in your vision.

     “I love you,” you murmur, sighing into his mouth.

     “I love you, too,” he says, settling next to you on the bed. You both lay there for a while, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. Eventually, you roll over and press your face against his neck, already feeling safe.

     “You didn’t even use the clothes I got you. All the way from the closet,” you mutter lightheartedly, almost fast asleep.

     “Thank you, baby, for your long and laborious trip,” he replies back, eyes closed, a smile on his face. You grunt noncommittally in response, satisfied. You’re both fast asleep before you can say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> this was not edited at all im just gonna post and go lmfaooo


End file.
